


Alliance

by KitKay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKay/pseuds/KitKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three gangs in the kids' neighborhood. The Consorts, the Deadbeats, and the Greatghouls. It's time for a festival to prove which gang's the best, but there has been some issues among the gangs. No one is ready, and they have their feelings to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> just a small chapter to prove to my brother that i'm actually doing this for him...
> 
> i'll update it soon and the next chapter will be longer i promise!

Her laughter broke the intense silence of the Consorts of Can-Town. Godhead smiles despite the argument happening at the same moment. ‘The girl with the blood-sharp glasses’ was what he called her when he first befriended her, but he eventually called her Hangman. Her ginger hair, freckles, height (5’2’’), and cute dragon cape cause many people to be unaware of how cunning, devilish, and psychopathic she truly is. Of course, the Consorts know how evil their leader can be, which is, in fact, the biggest advantage one could get in these games.

Also in Can-Town are Grim, Godhead’s stepsister, Chainsaw, Grim’s fashionable girlfriend, Juggaclown, the creepy juggalo with no sense of empathy, and Cancer, Godhead’s best friend and Chainsaw’s cousin. Everyone is currently involved in an extremely heated debate on what to do about the rival groups; The Deadbeats of Dream-Bubbles and the Greatghouls of Gold-Ship. Godhead had always found all the gang names, including their own, extremely stupid, but they never changed. Probably because of the childhood nostalgia. Nostalgia makes Godhead sick.

The Deadbeats are the largest gang, and always has been. The leaders are a few intense ex-Flarpers; Arachnid, Pupa, Catnip, Boo, Twin, and Powwow. The two co-leaders, Centaur and Gl’bgloyb (a.k.a Glubglub), have never Flarp’d it up, but Centaur and Catnip are close as close gets and Gl’bgloyb is very close to Powwow, Twin, and Boo, who’s close to Pupa. Arachnid flies solo, always has, always will.

The Greatghouls are the smallest group. They are usually considered the outcasts, the misfits. There, everyone’s a leader; Peanut, Woofie, Sprite, and Casey. The Greatghouls are the only open group, meaning sometimes they have more members than other times, but the four mentioned above are always there.

Then there are the Consorts, also considered the sanest out of all the gangs. Every member is extremely different, with both varying personalities and skills, making them a fatal combination when combined, if only they would stop fighting.

“No! I absolutely refuse to go to Catnip’s,” Cancer states with a frown, “That girl’s got a thing for me and I’d rather not show up at her door with cupcakes, thank you very much.” Hangman grins and scoots closer, so she’s almost sitting in the frowning boy’s lap.

“Come on, Cancey! Since she likes you so much, you’d be the, dare I say, purrfect diversion.” She takes time to laugh at her joke before her expression goes dark again. “It’s for the good of all of us, dear boy, so do it!” she growls.

Godhead stands up and falls between them, draping his cape over Cancer’s head. “C’mon Hangman, we all know you and ‘Nip used to be close, so why don’t you go gone and get shit done?” He feels a small poke to his arm; his and Cancer’s secret sign for ‘thank you’. Hangman pushes her red glasses up on her nose and smirks mischievously.  
“Since when did everyone make the blind girl do the work? Hehe, but I guess if Cancey’s gonna be a little shit about it then there’s nothing we can do,” she sighs, “I’ll go get it done, but if Arachnid gets me you only have yourselves to blame!”

After Hangman had left the basement where they all meet, Cancer hesitantly lifts the cape up and sits up straight, although him sitting up straight doesn’t even reach the height of you slouching. “That was a close one,” he grumbles, “Thanks Godhead…”

Godhead smiles and pulls Cancer into a headlock, messing up his already messy hair. “That’s what bros are for dude,” he looks at Grim, “So, what are we supposed to do about Sunday?”

Sunday, May. 5, is the start of the three gangs’ yearly festival, battle, and performance. It’s a big thing in the town; many people come to watch for entertainment, and some even place bets on the winning team. It lasts for an entire week, but the opening is the place where one is to make a first impression. At least half the town shows up on opening day, because it’s where the first and best duels take place. All three groups, and even some other minor groups, have been training since March, and today, Friday, May. 3, is when the teams can start forming alliances with some groups while others form enemies.

Grim and Chainsaw are usually the ones coming up with the strategies, but so far nothing has been planned. There has been some… drama between the Consorts lately, causing them to be completely unprepared for the festival. “Well, since we have no time to strategize any complex scenarios or situations, the only conclusion I can draw is… well I guess we’ll just have to wing it.” Grim doesn’t seem to be impressed with her ‘only conclusion’. Short, blonde hair covers her violet eyes as she looks down in shame. Chainsaw glides over to her girlfriend and wraps an arm around her. It always freaked everyone out; how different the two girls looked. Grim has light hair, floppy hair, while Chainsaw has black, spiked up hair. Chainsaw is tall and lean, Grim is short and curvy. Their personalities, however, are quite alike. Grim has most of the sarcasm though.

“Only conclusion, my ass,” Godhead mutters and takes out his phone, “I need to make a call.” He stands up and skips steps two at a time out of the basement and into Cancer’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully y'all were able to figure out the nicknames! i made them pretty obvious


End file.
